Miradas
by Adds09
Summary: …Pasa, que te cruzas con el chico misterioso de ojos negros y mirada penetrante, y te detienes. Porque es todo lo que haces cuando lo miras, y no lo entiendes.


¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? yo muy bien, algo ocupada, pero bien. Volví con otra de esas ideas que resultan cuando empiezas con un "Había una vez..." y entonces los dedos van haciendo la magia. Hice este one-shot dedicado a mi mejor amiga. Ella se hace llamar aquí "Anaid Silos". ¿Saben quien es? bueno, ella misma, es mi mejor amiga, ¿ok? ok.

Es algo así como la Ino de Sakura en esta historia, increíblemente así. (No se pregunten cual es cual). Así que gordis, espero que te guste y lo disfrutes!

...Y a todos los demás que estén leyendo, espero que también les guste la historia y disfruten leerla tanto como yo disfruté escribirla.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo único.<strong>

_**Ese pequeño cosquilleo que te atrapa, cuando vas pasando por el pasillo desolado de la escuela, porque vas tarde a tu primera clase, se te caen los libros, tienes las cuerdas de los converse sueltas, el cabello en una cola baja –sin peinar- y el bolso mal puesto… **_

* * *

><p>Cabello negro, ropa negra, ojos negros. Ese chico tiene un problema serio con la falta de color… y con la intensidad con la que me mira.<p>

-¿Pero qué demonios le pasa a ese chico? –Preguntó Ino en voz baja cuando pasamos caminando por el cafetín y el misterioso joven nos _**–me-**_ mandó una de esas miradas penetrantes que tienen a la mayoría de las chicas con las braguitas en el suelo, esperando a que él las termine de quitar.

El problema es que las miradas no eran para ellas, eran para mí, para la tonta pelirrosa que siempre anda despeinada, llena de libros, sin maquillaje y ropa holgada en la universidad. Y, aunque no puedo decir que el chico me tiene con las braguitas a medio quitar, sí me tenía con la mente hecha un remolino de dudas.

Bastaba con ver sus ojos para entender que algo quería decirme, pero él no hablaba, siquiera gesticulaba con los labios, no, él sólo me miraba y yo no sabía cómo sentirme al respecto. Al principio me llegó a intimidar, pero después sólo entendí que había una conexión entre ambos que no lograba descifrar, y me asustaba… porque amaba sus ojos. Retiré mi mirada de mi plato de comida y miré a Ino mientras daba un respingo, me estaba lanzando esa mirada que me decía que tenía media hora hablando conmigo y no le prestaba atención.

-¿Me estás siquiera escuchando, Saku? –_Lo siento, Ino, estaba hipnotizada imaginando la mirada del chico misterioso en mi cabeza._

-No, Ino, lo siento. –Obviamente, me ahorré las explicaciones. Suspiré y di un mordisco a mi sándwich de atún y la miré, indicándole que empezara de nuevo. Ella emitió un leve _affff_ y aspiró, preparándose para empezar de nuevo. Estaba segura de que diría exactamente lo que dijo antes y sonreí ante ello, Ino era así. Y la adoraba.

-Te decía que el chico este, ¿cómo es que se llamaba? –hizo una pausa dramática, buscando la respuesta en el techo. Yo había dejado mi sándwich a un lado, esperando su respuesta. –En estos momentos no lo recuerdo… en fin. –Evité mostrarle mi decepción- te decía que ese chico siempre nos mira raro. Es decir, está siempre rodeado de sus amigos, siempre está conversando con los demás, incluso a veces ríe, pero de repente pasamos nosotras y él deja todo eso a un lado y nos mira. ¿Qué crees que sea? –Asimilé bien sus palabras y realmente quise decirle que él _**no**_ la miraba a ella, me miraba a mí. Sólo a mí. Pero me detuve abruptamente, ¿por qué siquiera me importaría que Ino supiera eso? Suspiré, mordisqueé mi delicioso atún e hice el gesto de "no sé" con los hombros, restando importancia.

-Pues yo creo que alguna de las dos le gusta. Porque, Saku, es decir… afff. No lo entiendo. Incluso, está rodeado de Karin. DE KARIN, y nos mira. –Hizo demasiado énfasis en el nombre de la asquerosa pelirroja que se pega como lapa a cualquier chico con dinero y sentí molestia. Hice un gesto de fastidio. No me llevaba bien con Karin desde, bueno… nunca.

-Eso no me importa, Ino. Cambia de tema. –Ella abrió mucho sus ojos y se hizo la ofendida, como si hubiese dicho que su cabello completamente liso y rubio, tenía un pequeño rizo. Rodé los ojos.

-No puedo creer que no te importe ni un poco, Sakura. Por dios, el chico tiene meses mirándonos como si… ¡Sasuke! –Pegó un brinco en su silla y gritó el nombre, haciendo que toda la cafetería escuchase. Alcé una ceja en su dirección y de repente sentí una mirada –_su_ _mirada-_ sobre mí.

-¿Qué te pasa, loca?

-No me llames loca. –Susurró. ¿Ahora estaba susurrando? –Sasuke, así se llama el chico misterioso. Se me había olvidado su nombre. –Algo dentro de mí hizo explosión y mi mente viajaba a la velocidad de la luz, tratando de recordar en dónde había oído ese nombre. Me sentí frustrada cuando no logré recordar nada.

-¿Cómo es que sabes cómo se llama? –La miré con suspicacia, recordando los dotes tan exóticos de Ino para recopilar información.

-No me mires así, no es como que fui hacia él y le pregunté cómo se llama… -Hizo una pausa, desvió su mirada y miró el suelo mientras movía rápidamente sus dos píes. Hacía eso cuando me escondía algo.

-Habla. Ahora. –Ella automáticamente me miró, un rubor adorable cubría sus mejillas, su boca estaba fuertemente apretada y sus ojos con culpa y arrepentimiento. Di un pequeño golpe en la mesa mientras dejaba mi pan en el plato y le chillé un poco. -¡Ino!

-¡Estoy saliendo con el hermano de Sasuke! ¡Ahhhh! -¿_Qué?_ Abrí desmesuradamente los ojos, sin entender absolutamente nada.

-¿Quién demonios es el hermano de Sasuke, Ino? ¿Y cómo es que YO, tu mejor amiga, no lo sabía? –Ahora sí que estaba enojada. La vi hacer sus respiraciones para los nervios de forma mecánica y por fin se quedó quieta, dispuesta a soltar todo.

-Realmente lo siento, Saku. Es que estos días has estado tan ocupada con tus clases, y yo también, que no he tenido tiempo ni de llamarte. ¿Me perdonas? –Me lanzó su mirada de perrito arrepentido y yo me derretí un poco, aún enojada, pero menos intensa.

-Escúpelo antes de que te ahorque. –Me eché hacia atrás, estirando mis piernas y cruzando mis brazos a la expectativa de la historia.

-Está bien, está bien… Se llama Itachi. Estudia en el otro edificio, en el de matemáticas, estudia eso mismo y le falta poco por graduarse. ¿Recuerdas ese chico pelinegro que usa coleta del que te hablé? –Todo lo que pude hacer fue asentir, tratando de recordar cual de todos los "chicos guapos" que me había enseñado, era ése. –Bien. Bueno, sabes que Hina se la pasa allá por Naruto, pues ellos están en eso de ser y no ser novios y… -La interrumpí.

-Ino, deja de divagar. –Ella rodó sus ojos.

-No me dejas ponerle drama a la historia. En fin, he estado yendo mucho hacia allá y eso ya tú lo sabes, pues la ando ayudando con unas cosas. Y resulta que Itachi es amigo de Naruto y él me lo presentó. Eso fue hace un mes. -_¿Un mes? _La miré con ganas de golpearla y tratando de ocultar lo mucho que me dolió saber eso. -¡Deja de verme así! Te digo que no he podido contarte nada por todas estas cosas locas que han pasado. Dios mío. La cuestión es, que siempre lo veía al ir allá todos los días, y hablábamos, y apenas hace cuatro días, ¿estás escuchando? Cuatro días, fue que hablamos por teléfono y me invitó a salir fue ayer. ¿Ves que no es nada del otro mundo? Apenas ayer fue la cosa seria y ya hoy te estoy contando. Intenté llamarte anoche, emocionada y exaltada, pero ya tenías el teléfono apagado. –Respiré hondo dos veces y terminé poniéndome recta de nuevo en la silla. No podía enojarme con Ino por eso. Sí, me había dolido, pero yo también me reservo algunas cosas para mí. Como por ejemplo, que amaba los ojos de… Sasuke. _Sasuke. _Tuve ganas de sonreír.

-Todavía no me dices por qué no saludas a Sasuke si es hermano de tu nuevo novio. –Ella se ofendió y me dio una patada nada sutil por debajo de la mesa.

-Eres una inmoral. Y no es mi novio. Y no lo conozco porque jamás me lo ha presentado. Sé que es él porque Itachi me mostró una foto de su familia y porque tiene de foto de perfil en Facebook, una foto con Sasuke. Pero este chico tiene algo raro en él… No es como Itachi. ¿Será que nos mira porque sabe que salgo con su hermano? –_Ay no… _

-Ino, el chico me mira a mí, no a ti. –Solté con frustración, sin pensarlo y ahora le tocó a ella entrecerrar los ojos en mi dirección.

-Ahora eres tú la que esconde algo. –Se cruzó de brazos, viéndome con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué? Estás loca. Sólo dije que no te miraba a ti, me mira a mí. –Desvié la mirada y tomé un sorbo de mi bebida, evitando mirarla.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso? –No pude evitar mirarla y ver que seguía sonriendo. Abrí un poco la boca, formando una perfecta y pequeña "o" y ella sólo amplió su sonrisa. –No lo puedo creer. Te llama la atención el chico misterioso. –Y estalló en una carcajada. Tuve que morder mucho mi lengua para no reír con ella y me concentré más en negarlo.

-Ni siquiera lo conozco, rubia. –Y me arrepentí horriblemente por haber dicho aquello. Ella se levantó de un salto de la mesa, echando nuestras bandejas a la basura y alejando de mí, mi último pequeño y preciado bocado de pan con atún. La miré mal y me negué a levantarme.

-Eso se puede arreglar. Mueve tu culo, rosadita. –Y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a nosotras. Abrí demasiado los ojos al girar y verla acercarse a la mesa en donde estaba él. ¿_Pero qué mierda…?¿Es que acaso estaba loca? _La iba a ahorcar. Ahora sí que la mataba. Me miró, alzando mucho su mano y agitándola toda en el aire, haciendo señas para yo me acercase. Miré hacia la mesa y todos estaban mirándome. Me detuve en la mirada del pelinegro y vi que la comisura de su labio estaba elevada, en una pequeña sonrisa. Y su mirada… No sabía que fue, pero algo me hizo enojar. _Ese estúpido egocéntrico misterioso chico raro. _Me levanté de un salto, tomando mi bolso de la silla y caminando con gracia hacia ellos. ¿Es que acaso pensaba que me intimidaba? Al parecer todo eso que yo pensaba que eran miradas con palabras incluidas, eran sólo tonterías mías. _Debes dejar de ver tantas novelas cursis, Sakura. _

Cuando estaba a un paso de ellos, Ino se adelantó y haló bruscamente mi mano hacia ella, abrazándome por la cintura. La miré como si estuviese realmente loca y ella sólo estaba sonriendo demasiado hacia los chicos, hablando de algo que yo no entendía.

Había una chica pelinegra muy bonita que llegué a conocer hace poco tiempo y de la cual no recordaba su nombre, pero era amable y me brindó una sonrisa genuina y amistosa, yo se la devolví. También saludé con la mano a Neji, el hermano de Hinata, ya que me estaba dando un leve "Hola, Saku". Me detuve un tiempo en Karin, que estaba retocando su ya demasiado exagerado rubor y ella me miró deteniendo su mano, alzando una ceja y sonriendo de medio lado, como si hubiese ganado una batalla de vida o muerte. _Estúpida_. Y lo sentí. Me estaba mirando. Sentía como quemaba su mirada en mi cara, sin disimular, sin detenerse a ver alguna otra cosa. Me atreví a mirarlo y alcé una ceja hacia él, respondiendo a su intensidad del mismo modo. Lo vi alzar más la esquina de sus labios, por fin sonriendo completamente, también alzando una ceja y quedé en blanco unos segundos.

_Era precioso. _

Y no se vestía todo de negro. Debajo de la camisa negra había una gris. Y sus medias eran blancas. Usaba un collar con un pequeño dije extraño que llamaba la atención, una pulsera negra y nada más. El cabello lucía despeinado pero sexy desde aquí, ahora que lo veo tan cerca. Y volví a mirar sus ojos. Oscuros, intensos y me perdí en su mirada otros segundos, sin poder evitarlo.

Pegué un salto cuando la mano de Ino me hizo exaltar y me di cuenta de que todos estaban en silencio, intercalando sus miradas entre Sasuke y yo. Giré mi cara y miré a Ino, suplicándole con la mirada irnos de ahí. Escuché como una silla rodaba por el piso y alguien se acercaba a mí. Quedé mareada y sofocada medio segundo por un aroma varonil y fuerte y me giré hacia el cuerpo caliente que estaba a mi derecha. Estuve tentada a dar un paso atrás al ver al pelinegro de píe, mirándome con las manos en los bolsillos, como esperando alguna reacción. Sentí como Ino me soltaba y daba un paso alejándose de mí. _Traidora._ Todo el resto fue en cámara lenta. La forma en que abrió sus finos labios y por fin me habló.

-¿Quieres caminar un poco? -_¿eh? _Separé un poco los labios, tomé una respiración poco profunda y… nada. Volví a cerrar la boca. Lo intenté de nuevo.

-¿Caminar? –Oh… creo que sí puedo hablar después de todo. Volví en sí y me di cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos y que todos estaban viéndonos, así que me alejé un paso y respiré profundo, por fin pensando con claridad cuando pude decir palabra.

-Sí, caminar. ¿Quieres? –Él se veía inofensivo. Estaba sonriendo de forma amable, casi dulce, casi tierno. Una sonrisa que no combinaba con sus ojos.

Algo dentro de mí quería decir que no, pues no lo conocía, pero los malditos impulsos siempre me ganaban la batalla.

-Vale, está bien. –Su rostro se iluminó como si no lo creyera y me arrepentí inmediatamente. Escuché el chillido ahogado de Ino detrás de mí y como todos dejaban de mirarnos para, bueno, concentrarse en aquello que estaban haciendo antes de que yo apareciera.

-Vale, está bien. Vamos. –Repitió lo que dije antes e hizo un gesto con su mano hacia la salida. Me giré, pues la puerta estaba a mi espalda y quise pedir ayuda a mi rubia y tonta amiga, pero ella me estaba ya ignorando. _La iba a matar. Todo esto era su culpa. La iba a golpear. Sí, lo haría._

Mi estómago se estaba retorciendo en mi interior, ¿es que acaso estaba nerviosa?

-¿Qué sucede, Sakura? -_¡¿qué?!_

-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? –Me detuve abruptamente y le pregunté al salir de la cafetería, sin rumbo fijo.

Él sólo sonrió como si fuese obvio. –Todos saben cual es el nombre de la chica pelirrosa. –Y me horroricé conmigo misma porque aquello me había decepcionado, nuevamente. Quise salir de ahí. –Y porque siempre busco saber cosas de las personas que me interesan. –Oh…

-Wooowww… alto ahí. Ya hasta me estás asustando. No sé si realmente estoy loca o algo así, pero ahora que dices eso y de esa forma, déjame preguntarte algo. –Él se apoyó en una pared que estaba lejos de la multitud y yo me acerqué un poco a él. -¿Por qué siempre me estás mirando? –Y me sentí estúpida al pronunciar aquello. Le di la espalda y caminé pequeños pasos lejos de él. Llamándome tonta y ridícula mentalmente.

-No lo sé. –Sentí el calor de su cuerpo atrás de mí, a dos pasos y me giré a encararlo.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? –Se encogió de hombros.

-Exactamente eso, no lo sé. Así como supongo que tú no sabes por qué me devuelves la mirada. –Dio un paso largo hacia mí y puso su boca a la altura de mi oído- ¿O me equivoco, Sakura? –Susurró con voz ronca y de nuevo su perfume me inundaba las fosas nasales, mareándome.

Algo no estaba bien. Sentía una inquietud dentro de mí, algo estaba mal en todo esto.

-¿Por qué no sólo me saludas, Sasuke? –Sentí como se alejaba para quedar cerca de mi rostro, en una situación íntima, en una posición en la cual dos desconocidos, o recién conocidos, no deberían estar.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –Por primera vez, desde que lo había visto, vi un cambio en su mirada. Había un brillo extraño, esperanzador, asustado y confundido. Terriblemente confundido.

-Ino. –Fue todo lo que dije, con la confusión brotando por mis poros. Vi decepción en su mirada y el sentimiento asfixiante se incrementó en mi interior. –Aún no me respondes. ¿Por qué nunca me has saludado? –Se alejó bruscamente de mí, como si le hubiese empujado yo misma. Evitó mi pregunta.

-¿Quieres un café?

-No, quiero respuestas. –Hubo una pausa entre ambos. Y susurré bajito. –Por favor.

Sasuke miró hacia todos lados, viendo el pasillo desolado y se dirigió hacia una esquina en particular. Se sentó en el borde de un pequeño banco del tamaño de un niño, y me quedé de pie frente a él, tratando de recordar por qué esa escena me era un poco familiar.

-No podía sólo saludarte y ya.

-¿Por qué? –respondí de inmediato.

-Porque no podía. –Fruncí el ceño antes su respuesta evasiva.

-¿Por qué no podías? –Insistí.

-Porque de nada me sirve saludar a alguien que simplemente no me recuerda. Es todo. –Miraba mis zapatos al terminar de decir aquello y vi su ceño fruncido. Yo aún no asimilaba bien sus palabras. –Eres una torpe, Sakura, sigues con los cordones sueltos. -Y se estiró un poco para amarrar las cuerdas de mis zapatos. No lo dejé terminar, me alejé de él unos pasos y me sentí abrumada.

¿Quién demonios era Sasuke? ¿Por qué me sentía terriblemente sofocada por su cercanía? ¿Por qué siquiera lo dejo acercarse tanto?

-Algo está mal. –Susurré al vacío pero él ya estaba de píe delante de mí, escuchando todo.

-¿No me recuerdas, verdad? –Alcé la vista y vi sus ojos opacos, llenos de una tristeza que no entendía de dónde había salido.

-No. ¿De dónde debería conocerte? –El sonido de su teléfono interrumpió su respuesta, la cual fue sólo silencio. Me miró una última vez, contestó la llamada y se alejó de mí, girando en la esquina próxima, aquella que da a los salones.

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>De esas veces en las que eres torpe y vives rodando en el suelo porque siempre vas corriendo y tropiezas con tus zapatos. Estaba en séptimo grado, apenas empezando la secundaria, y ya conocía más el piso que a cualquier otra persona y todos se burlaban, porque eres la chica pelirrosa que siempre carga libros que no debería, usa colas cuando medio cabello está suelto, es torpe y no conoce a nadie. Y todos se burlan. Y todos la humillan.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Esa noche no pude dormir nada. El sentimiento de angustia se había instalado en mi pecho quitándome la respiración. Repetía el nombre de Sasuke en mi mente como un mantra, buscando en las esquinas llenas de polvo de mi cabeza, pero no había nada. Nada que me recordara a él, pero de alguna forma u otra sabía que lo había visto antes.<p>

Me senté a mala gana en la cama, buscando una posición cómoda para dormir sin éxito alguno. Me quité las mantas de encima y salí de mi cuarto. Mamá debería estar dormida, eran las 2:00am después de todo. Me dirigí directamente a la cocina y me serví un vaso de jugo de naranja, me senté frente a la mesa donde comíamos y empecé de nuevo a pensar.

Había algo en él que me era levemente familiar pero no hallaba de donde.

-¿Saku? –Chillé del susto.

-¿Qué haces despierta, mamá? –Estaba enfundada en una sábana de bebés y venía descalza. Mebuki era hermosa, de esas mamás que aún con más de cuarenta años se veía joven, era alta, pelirrosa y simpática.

-Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti. Estaba viendo una película. –Tenía puestos sus lentes para ver y traía su cabello despeinado, suelto.

-No podía dormir. –Ella se sentó frente a mí, preocupada.

-¿Algo en particular que se te pase por la cabecita a estas horas? –Sonreí ante el tono dulce que usó para hablarme. Siempre habíamos tenido una comunicación excelente y me animé a preguntarle.

-Mamá… ¿Conoces a un tal Sasuke? –Ella se vio aturdida.

-¿Lo conoces tú? –Fruncí el ceño ante eso. Definitivamente le sonó el nombre.

-Yo pregunté primero. ¿Lo conoces? ¿Alguna vez te lo presenté o tú a mí? –Ella dudó un poco. Me quitó el vaso de las manos y le dio un pequeño sorbo.

-Sí, Sakura, sí lo conozco. O al menos supongo que es el mismo Sasuke del que hablamos. –Respondí de forma rápida.

-Pelinegro, cabello alborotado, con una mirada intensa. Blanco, alto, ¿es él? Tiene un hermano que se llama Itachi, creo. –Había dado todas las pistas en menos de un minuto y Mebuki se vio mortificada.

-Sí, hablamos del mismo chico. ¿Dónde lo viste?

-En la universidad. Me preguntó si no me acordaba de él.

-¿Te preguntó eso? –Ella lucía anonadada y sorprendida.

-¿Quién es, mamá?

-Fue tu amigo en la secundaria, Sakura, y eso fue hace muchos años atrás. Quizás por eso no lo recuerdas. Me iré a dormir, haz tú lo mismo. –Se levantó y se fue rápidamente a su habitación.

¿Secundaria? Pero si había estudiado mis últimos dos años en esta ciudad y no olvidaría a Sasuke así de fácil en 6 años. ¿O sí?

Dejé el vaso en el fregadero y me fui a acostar, necesitaba dejar de pensar y dormir. Tenía clases temprano, debía dormir.

_-Pelo de chicle._

_-Frentona._

_-Asquerosa._

_-Roba novios._

_-Estúpida._

_Los gritos y los insultos eran abrumadores. De repente sentí como las cuatro niñas mayores halaban mi cabello, haciéndome retroceder y chillar del dolor, me escuché suplicarles que me dejaran, que yo no les había hecho nada para que me quisieran hacer eso. Pero ellas no se detenían, me golpeaban, me quitaron los zapatos, lanzaron mi bolso dentro del retrete y, cuando ya se rieron lo suficiente de la chica nueva y rara, vaciaron la papelera sobre ella. _

_Me quedé en esa misma posición más de media hora. Quizás una hora. Quizás dos. Aún con todos los papeles sucios sobre mi cuerpo, sin siquiera llorar, sólo tratando de recordar que tanto daño había hecho para merecer algo así. _

_Cerré los ojos cuando ya no logré sentir nada más, quizás me estaba desmayando, quizás me estaba durmiendo, pero fuese lo que fuese, me estaba quitando el dolor. No, no el físico, el otro, el que te perfora el alma, el que te llena de tristeza. El que no te permite respirar._

Desperté exaltada por el sueño. Hacía años que había dejado atrás esa etapa tan asquerosa de mi vida. Fue extraño recordar una de las peores escenas que había vivido en ese colegio, en esa ciudad. Me había concentrado demasiado en dejar atrás toda esa basura y lo había logrado lo suficiente.

Nos mudamos hace seis años a esta ciudad, buscando un mejor futuro tanto para Mebuki como para mí. El primer año del bachillerato fue el peor de toda mi vida. No había paz ni cuando estaba en la casa. Me llegaban mensajes donde me llamaban "zorra asquerosa" y un montón más de estupideces. Porque eso es lo que eran, estupideces, pero dolía. Fueron meses de tortura psicológica.

Ya no recordaba nada de ese tiempo, ni las cosas buenas –las pocas que hubo- ni las malas. Justo en estos momentos, cuando voy por el cuarto año en la universidad y llevo seis viviendo aquí, puedo decir que no recuerdo nada de esa época.

Me senté en la cama buscando bajo la almohada mi teléfono. Tuve que entrecerrar los ojos por el brillo de la pantalla y vi que eran las 5:00am. Me había dormido a las 2:30am, no había dormido anda. Solté el teléfono a mala gana y estrellé mi cabeza en la almohada, viendo el techo. Ya no podría dormir, de eso estaba segura.

Giré sobre mi estómago y metí las manos bajo la almohada, mirando mi pared, recordando el sueño. Había sido horrible ese día. Recuerdo haber despertado en la enfermería, con hematomas por todo el cuerpo y un dolor de cabeza enorme. Esas niñas habían sido muy malas conmigo. Todos lo habían sido.

Esa época fue… _"Fue tu amigo en la secundaria, Sakura, y eso fue hace muchos años atrás. Quizás por eso no lo recuerdas." _Esas fueron las palabras de mamá y me enfoqué en recordar un poco más esa época. Los dos últimos años de secundaria los viví aquí y estaba segura de no haber olvidado a nadie, eso quiere decir que si realmente conozco a Sasuke, fue de antes.

Recordé a las niñas que me hicieron daño, recordé a mis profesores, recordé mis notas, mis clases, pero no lo recordaba a él.

_**-Hola.**_

_**¿eh? Salí de mi pequeño escondite y lo primero que vi fueron los zapatos de un chico. Cerré los ojos y me escondí aún más, como si de ese modo se alejaría de mí sin hacerme daño. Hiec un escudo con mis brazos, rezando, sintiendo las lágrimas picarme los ojos. Aún era temprano para esto. **_

_**-No te pienso hacer daño. –El extraño tocó uno de mis brazos y yo me alejé aún más, apegándome a la pared a mi espalda, en una esquina escondida de las afueras de la escuela, esperando a que mi siguiente clase empezase para yo poder ir sin que nadie me ataque en el proceso. Negué con la cabeza y me negué a mirar al desconocido. ¿Que no me hará daño? Ya varios habían dicho eso y se habían burlado de mí, incluso uno de los chicos fue un bruto y me besó los labios, me robó mi primer beso y se burló de lo tonta que yo era. Y lo era. ¿Cómo podía siquiera confiar en alguien en esa escuela? Todos los niños eran malos. Todos. Empecé a sollozar con miedo, porque quizás era el mismo chico que me había besado. Sentí los hombros temblar y las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas. Quise salir corriendo de ahí.**_

_**-Hey, en serio no quiero hacerte daño. Abre los ojos, ¿sí? Prometo no hacerte nada. –Sentí al extraño arrodillado a mi costado, dispuesto a no irse. Reparé un poco en su voz y me di cuenta de lo suave y baja que era, tan diferente a las otras. Limpié mis lágrimas y quité los brazos de mis ojos, abriendo poco a poco los mismos y viendo de nuevo sus zapatos, luego fui subiendo hasta que me detuve en sus ojos. Era el niño más lindo que había visto en toda la escuela. Y abrí desmesuradamente los ojos al darme cuenta de quien era. Era Sasuke Uchiha, el niño más popular en la escuela. Lo sabía porque cuando me escondía en el baño, muchas veces entraban algunas niñas y lo nombraban, diciendo lo lindo que era, lo inteligente y dulce que les parecía. Hasta que un día pasé por el lado de otras niñas y lo estaban señalando, emocionadas cuando él levantó un poco su mano y, sin mirarlas realmente, las saludó. **_

_**Sasuke me estaba prometiendo que no me haría daño. ¿Pero cómo podría creerle? Era el niño más popular y más lindo, ¿por qué estaría aquí, ayudándome? **_

_**-Vete, por favor. –Le susurré enojada, con el poco valor que me quedaba, dispuesta a no dejarme intimidar por él. Les temía más a las niñas que a los niños. Ellas eran malas, muy malas. **_

_**-No te haré daño. ¿Cómo te llamas? –Él se había sentado frente a mí, con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos sobre ellas. Lucía inofensivo. Sus ojos eran brillantes, estaba sonriendo un poco y se había agachado lo suficiente para no ser visto. ¿Qué acaso no debía ir a clases? La campana había sonado 15 minutos atrás. ¿Debía responderle? No parecía querer hacerme daño. **_

_**-Sakura. –Susurré bajito. Lo vi sonreír abiertamente. Que linda sonrisa, pensé. Era un niño muy lindo, las otras niñas tenían razón. **_

_**-Hola, Sakura. Yo soy Sasuke. –Me extendió la mano derecha, aún sonriendo. Dudé unos segundos, vi sus ojos opacarse un poco y debilitar su sonrisa, así que extendí mi mano derecha, temblorosa, y tomé la suya. **_

_**Sentí un cosquilleo en la panza y me vi sonriendo un poco. **_

_**-Te ves linda cuando sonríes. –Amplió su sonrisa, enseñándome sus hoyuelos. Mamá siempre decía que los hoyuelos eran puntitos de amor. Sentí la sangre viajar con rapidez a mis mejillas y desvié la mirada de él. -¿Por qué te escondes? –Aún no soltaba mi mano. La había bajado hasta el medio de ambos, aún unidas. Posé mi vista en ellas, de repente sintiéndome triste de nuevo. **_

_**-Los niños son malos conmigo. –No sabía por qué había dicho aquello a Sasuke, pero algo de él me brindaba confianza. Sentí su mano apretar la mía un poco y miré su rostro. Tenía el ceño fruncido, la boca apretada y sus ojos se habían oscurecido un poco. Lucía enojado. ¿Pero qué había dicho? ¿Me querría hacer daño?**_

_**-¿Qué niños te hacen daño? –ah…**_

_**-Todos. **_

_**-No todos, yo nunca te haría daño, ya te lo había dicho. ¿Por qué dejas que te hagan daño? –Porque soy una cobarde, quise decirle.**_

_**-Porque les tengo miedo. –Desvié la mirada de nuevo y solté su mano de repente, por alguna pequeña y tonta razón, no quería que Sasuke pensara que era una débil y tonta niña. **_

_**-Pues no debes tenerles miedo. –Se había estirado hacia mí, tomando de nuevo mi mano, poniéndola en la misma posición que antes- Eres una niña muy bonita, Sakura. –Hizo una pausa y colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja. –De ahora en adelante nadie te hará daño, yo te voy a cuidar. –Abrí mucho los ojos, buscando la mentira o la burla en los suyos, pero no había nada, sólo sinceridad.**_

_**-¿Por qué harías eso? Ni siquiera me conoces. –Volvió a sonreír con determinación, una sonrisa de medio lado, prometiendo en silencio que lo haría. Pero yo necesitaba escucharlo, necesitaba poder confiar. **_

_**-Porque nadie merece que unos niños tontos le haga daño. Y menos tú. Ven, vamos. –Se levantó de un salto, arrastrándome con é, sin soltar mi mano. -¿Dónde es tu clase? –Yo estaba sorprendida, anonadada. Quizás él realmente no era malo, quizás sí podía confiar en Sasuke. Sonreí abiertamente, como hacía mucho no lo lograba. Apreté su mano en respuesta y caminé junto a él. **_

_**Los siguientes días fueron de ensueño comparados con los otros, Sasuke siempre comía conmigo y nadie se me acercaba cuando él estaba en la escuela, no pregunté la razón pero algo me decía que él tuvo que ver directamente con eso. **_

_**Pasaron varias semanas y todo estuvo bien, hasta que Sasuke enfermó y faltó dos semanas a clases. Esas dos semanas, fueron las peores de mi vida. Sasuke no estaba para defenderme, no había nadie. Regresaron los insultos el doble de feos que antes, los golpes duraban más en sanar, los mensajes no paraban, las niñas decían malas palabras cuando me golpeaban. Todo estaba mal, terriblemente mal. **_

_**Y entendí la razón cuando una de las niñas me gritó que me alejara de Sasuke, y todas las demás decían lo mismo. Cuando el pelinegro regresó a la escuela, ya yo no me acercaba a él. No le respondía los saludos, no respondía a sus mensajes, no lo miraba siquiera. **_

_**El dolor se había extendido al máximo, aún estando en casa me sentía mal, y no por el hecho de los abusos en la escuela, ni por la tristeza de mamá porque nadie en la dirección le hacía caso cuando ella denunciaba lo que me hacían, sino porque estaba lejos de Sasuke. Me había alejado de la única persona que me había hecho feliz ahí. **_

_**A la semana pasó un inconveniente que hizo que todo explotara. Estábamos saliendo de la escuela para ir a la estación de autobús, los carros iban pasando y el semáforo para peatones estaba en rojo, pero alguien me había empujado, haciéndome volar y estrellarme contra un carro. De ahí en más, falté a la escuela. Los siguientes dos años tuve clases particulares en casa, negándome a salir de ahí. Hasta que al terminar el tercer año, mamá decidió mudarse. Y fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar. Sasuke había desaparecido de mi vida, aún cuando tardó meses llamándome, buscándome, jamás le respondí, había dejado todo atrás. Lo había dejado atrás.**_

Mi respiración era entrecortada, mi alarma estaba sonando a mi lado sacándome de mis pensamientos. Por Dios, recordaba a Sasuke. Claro que lo recordaba. Me senté de nuevo en la cama, callando el molesto aparato, pasando una mano por mi rostro notando la humedad de las lágrimas en él.

Me había concentrado tanto en olvidar esa época, que me había olvidado también del poco tiempo que lo disfruté.

Me levanté rápidamente al baño, llevando conmigo una toalla y ropa interior. Me di un baño y salí a vestirme. Estaba escuchando como Mebuki estaba haciendo el café y detuve mis pasos para recordar lo mucho que había estado molesta conmigo cuando decidí salir de la escuela, porque me había ilusionado con un niño y los abusos me mandaron al hospital. Ella también la había pasado mal.

Tomé una respiración profunda y fui directo a la cocina.

-Buenos días, Saku. –Estaba terminando de servir el desayuno en los platos, cuando se giró.

-Buenos días, mamá. –Ella se sentó frente a mí y me miró con intensidad.

-Anoche, cuando me preguntaste sobre Sasuke… realmente no pensé que lo olvidarías, él… -La detuve.

-Lo recuerdo, mamá. Pude recordarlo. –Ella soltó todo el aire contenido y sonrió un poco.

-Así que lo ves, ¿no?

-Así es. Así es. –susurré bajito, empezando a comer rápidamente, en silencio. Ella no dijo nada más y yo tampoco. Debía hablar con Sasuke. Debía darle las gracias, nunca pude hacerlo.

Di el último bocado y lavé los platos, di un beso rápido a mamá y salí corriendo al carro. Cuando por fin llegué a la universidad, todos estaban dispersos en el patio delantero. Busqué con la mirada a Sasuke, pero sólo me encontré con los chillidos de Ino.

-¡Saku! –La miré y le sonreí, soltándome de su abrazo apresuradamente.

-Hola, Ino. Debo buscar a alguien, nos vemos en el salón. –Seguí de largo, aún viendo hacia todos lados, dejando atrás a una confundida rubia. Sentía la emoción recorrer todo mi cuerpo y la desesperación inundarme cuando ya todos entraban a sus clases y no encontraba por ningún lado a Sasuke.

-¿Dónde te has metido? –Susurré a la nada, viendo cada rincón, caminando por todos lados. Ya no quedaba nadie deambulando por ahí, todos estaban en clases. Seguro él también estaba en su salón.

Me devolví por un pasillo desolado, rumbo a mi primera clase, hasta que sentí la presencia de alguien ahí, sólo que a simple vista no veía a nadie. Seguí caminando y pasé cerca de la cafetería, hasta que algo me hizo girar un poco y dirigirme al pequeño banquito en el cual se había sentado ayer.

Me acerqué y lo vi. Algo dentro de mí pegó un salto de emoción, pudiendo ahora verlo con otros ojos, recordando cada sonrisa que me brindó, alejando a todos los niños malos de mí. Tuve ganas de llorar, quizás de alegría ésta vez. Aún no me había visto, estaba a varios metros de él. Caminé sigilosa en su dirección, aún seguía sin sentir mi presencia. Cuando por fin me detuve frente a él, me agaché a su altura y noté que me miraba con sorpresa, estaba completamente serio, sumido en sus pensamientos con los ojos opacos. Tomé una respiración profunda y tomé su mano, sonriendo con nostalgia.

-Recuerdo que un pequeño niño, el más popular de la escuela, se acercó a la chica pelirrosa a la cual le hacían daño los otros niños. Ella no confiaba en nadie en ese momento, pues todos los que prometían cuidarla, la lastimaban. Hasta que llegó ese pequeño niño, robándole el alma a esa niña, obligándola a creer, prometiendo cuidarla. La niña nunca tuvo la oportunidad de agradecer semejante acto de bondad, y de amistad, hasta ahora. –El corazón me estaba doliendo, los ojos estaban llenándose de lágrimas y mi mano –la que sostiene la suya- estaba temblando. –Lamento haberme alejado de esa forma, apenas era una niña y sentía miedo. Lamento nunca haberte buscado ni responder tus llamadas, lamento haberme olvidado de ti, también. Pero lo que más lamento, fue el no haberte nunca agradecido. –Sasuke estaba en silencio, completamente quieto, con los labios semi-abiertos y los ojos brillosos.

-Sólo quería cuidarte, eso no se agradece. –Reí con desdén, porque no era eso lo que realmente le agradecía.

-¿Sabes por qué me fui de la escuela, realmente? –Él negó suavemente con la cabeza, dispuesto a escuchar todo. –Estaba asustada, sí, pero no sólo de los abusos de los niños, sino porque estaba empezando a sentir cosas por ti y cuando todas esas niñas me golpearon, gritándome que me aleje de ti, me di cuenta de lo muy improbable sería que tú te enamorases de mí. Y vi la oportunidad perfecta cuando desperté en un hospital. Fui una cobarde y sólo huí, aún cuando confiaba en que tú me cuidarías siempre. Lo siento, Sasuke y gracias, porque fuiste lo más bonito de mi vida en esa época. –Él seguía en la misma posición, sin decir ni hacer nada. Me empecé a preocupar, ¿y si pensaba que estaba loca? Empecé a sentirme inquieta y avergonzada. Vaciló mi sonrisa, solté su mano y pensaba levantarme e irme. Pero él sonrió. Negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Tomó mi mano de nuevo, como _aquella vez_, y con la otra mano tomó mi cuello, acercándome a su rostro. Abrí los ojos del impacto y él sonrió aún más amplio.

-¿Tienes idea de lo muy molesto que estaba, cuando me enteré que Sasori te robó un beso? Quise golpearlo, lo hice, en realidad. Y siempre quise besarte yo, quitarte el sabor de los labios de ese niño idiota, sólo que desapareciste antes de darme tiempo y luego sólo no me recordaste más. Fue un milagro entrar en esta universidad y cruzarme contigo, pero fue un duro golpe que me vieras y no me reconocieras, por eso nunca me acerqué. –Hizo una pausa, viendo mis labios- pero me alegra que ya recuerdes, porque así quizás no creerás que soy un abusivo loco por besarte. Quizás sí soy un loco, pero es porque estoy loco por ti. –Y me besó. Sus labios eran suaves, se movían con calma acorde a los míos. Los primeros segundos estuve en shock, los otros sólo dejé de pensar, cerré los ojos y le respondí, porque eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Era todo lo que siempre quise.

_**-¿Prometes cuidarme siempre, Sasuke?**_

_**-Siempre, mi cerezo, siempre. **_

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? <strong>**¿Qué tal? ****¿Les gustó?**

**¿Merece algún review o algún tomate?**

_**...¿Y a ti gordis, te gustó? **_


End file.
